The line was crossed a long time ago
by KateClearwater
Summary: So Ianto is the half couise to Juliet, and when Ianto and Jack took there two kids out to see her their son Chris gose missing and so dose his sister when she gose to find him. its up to shawn to help them get home
1. Chapter 1

Jack rolled over to find Chris in his face waiting for him to wake-up

"Daddy do you know what today is?" he asked in a whisper moving his long brown bangs from his face

"No what is today?" Jack said rolling over to look at the time

"It's our Vacation day! Member? Taddy said we we're going to see his half cousien in Santa Barbara!" He smiled and held up his blue teddy bear

Jack looked over where Ianto was saposed to be sleeping, but he was gone

"Where is your tad Chris?"

"He said he was going to go catch aliens with Auntie Gwen and Uncle Owen and I was not to wake you up" he said with a smile

"Oh ok then why don't we go and see what you've pack then" Jack pushed himself up and grabbed Chris off the floor an put him over his shoulder, he laughed at this. Jack thought for a seven year old that Chris felt pretty light. He set him on the counter and looked for something to give him

"Alright so what sounds good buddy?" he asked

"Um...Poptarts?"

"Ok what kind?" Jack pulled out the colorful box

"Um...strawberry" he said and jumped down from the counter

"Hey what are you doing sport?" Jack said looking at the box

"I'm going to find Lacey she hasn't come down yet!" he yelled running up the stairs

Lacey was Jack and Ianto's eleven year old daughter she had been with them for six years and she was like a mini Jack full of surpises and you could never get her out of her black knee high skirt, black boots, and her white long sleeved t-shirt. So like Jack she never changed her style. Jack heard noise from upstairs it sounded like chrashing

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM BRAT!" Jack heard Lacey yell fallowed by more charshing

"Oi! Lacey stop throwing things at your brother!" Jack yelled up the stairs pulling on his coat, if he didn't pull those two away from eachother it was going to be bad. And as if on que Chris came running down the stairs with a book after him and Lacey.

"DAD HELP ME!" He yelled as he ran passed him

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lacey yelled grabbing another book up and chucking at him

"OI!" Jack yelled as he tried to pull them apart

xxx

Shawn tip toed over to Juliet was acting like she had a better place to be then with him

"Hey Jewles" he made her jump

"SHAWN!" She yelled at him

"Sorry" he looked down at her phone and saw she had been about to make a call to some one named Ianto J.

"S'ok but next time I just might shot you...just a warning" she got up from her desk and bumped in to him, he used this to have one of his so called 'vistion'.

"Ohh...I'm seeing...An I umm an A...oh N...ok i give up why am i seeing toes?"

"What?" she looked confused, he made a motion like he had been hit with something

"No not toes Ianto a name...who is he?" he asked her and she goarned and stormed off. He fallowed

"Go away Shawn!" she yelled at him

"Jewles come on! As your boyfriend I have the right to know who your going to go see" he smiled

"UGR! I hate it when you do that! But if it's really that important to you fine then...he's my half cousein"

"Half? How is he your half couise?"

"Well see my dad had a son before he meet my mother and she's his cousien so that makes me his half couisen"

"Oh so do i get to see them?" he asked

"NO!" She yelled running for the door

"Oh come on Juiles can i come if i promise to be on my best behavoir?" he asked with a small little kid voice

"Fine" she held out her finger "But if you do any Psychic stuff i will kick you out got it?" she said backing him into a cornoer

"Yes ma'" Shawn said turned on

xxx

Jack drove to Lacey school but she stopped him when he was about to pull up in the front

"No dad just drop me off around the conor"

"Why?" he asked slamming on the breaks

"Well...um i just um...don't want you to pull up in the Torchwood car that would really make me look like a loser" she was lying and Jack knew it but he went along with it anyway

"Ok" he unlocked her door

"Thank's dad see you tonight!" she yelled as she ran up to the school


	2. Chapter 2

Jack turned to look at his son

"You think she's up to something?" he asked

"Well why else would she act like that?" he smiles

"Ture...Alright next stop your school"

"Dad I want to go to work with you!" he pouted as they drove away

Jack and Chris drove up to the little elemeneary school with tons of toys everywhere

"Alright buddy I'll pick you up after school and then we'll head for the airport!" Jack smiled as he unbuckled his son

"No I want to go now!" Chris pouted

"Well your Tad wants you and your sister to have the whole weekend in Santa Barbar" Jack picked Chris up and threw him over his shoulder,

"Ok but I'll go!" Chris laughed

"Good then I'll see you after school"

Jack set him down and watched as the boy ran up to the doors, he turned back to wave.

Later

Jack walked inside of his office to look over some work that needed to be done before they left, Gwen knocked on the door frame before entering

"Hey mind?" she asked

"Not at all just going over something before I lave you kids all alone" Jack smiled

"Well then I think we can take care of ourselfves" she put her feet on top of Jack's desk

"You lot should take the weekend off" Jack said graabbing her boots and shoving them off his desk

"Nah we couldn't do that we like it here to much" Gwen joked and Jack laughed with her

"Well if you see it that way then just to be nice I'll let you guys stay and look after things"

Ianto knocked on the door frame

"Jack we should get going and pick up the kids" he said and then walked away

"Coming" Jack yelled after him he looked at Gwen "Wish us luck" he sighed

"What for?' she asked

"My kids aren't exactly the type you'd want to spend ten hours with on a small plane" he said as he walked towards the door.

Chris drew with his paints while he waited for his dad's to show up, he had always been able to paint like no one had ever seen before. And he liked that he was different. He felt his sister leaning over him as he painted

"Hi Lacey" he sighed as he finished his painting of some made up beach

"Hiya squirt" she slumped down on the step above him with her fist on her chin

"You ditch school again?" he asked brushing the sky so it looked like it was sunset

"Yep...what you painting?" she asked

"A beach with stars" he smiled up at her

"Cool so you just waiting then?"

"You know tad, he's probebly yelling at dad cause he's driving to fast cause he's late...as usual" Chris huffed and stuffed his sketch book into his backpack

"I know right tipicle tad never happy when your late but when you try to fix it he's mad that your not obying the rules" Lacey laughed

"Like that time when dad was trying to get us to that school thing and we we're almost on time but tad had to yell at dad cause he was driving three miles over the limit."

They laughed until a brown hair girl about as tall as Lacey and some other simlair looking girls walked up to them. They just stood there for a mintue before Lacey egnoleged their persens,

"What?' she asked clutching her brother to her knees

"You avoeding me now then?" she floded her arms and stuck out her hip to one side

"Nothing to avoed" Lacey smirked

"Really you still remember our little deal right?" she waved her finger out to each side and Chris felt his sister clutch onto him tighter.

"I remember but I still say no" Lacey watched each of the girls before setlling her eyes on the road

Come on guys she prayed her dad's would show up and the girls would just dissapear into the woods like they always did. But they didn't, a girl with the biggest heels Lacey had ever seen walked up behind her and held her back from her brother.

"Let me go!" she yelled and tried to kick her

"Nope see I don't like it when people try to tell me off so it's you or the boy!" the girl in front who seemed to be calling the shots held out her hands for the boy. Lacey knew how these girls worked they'd take Chris and throw him to their boyfriends and let them kick and punch and tear him to picec

"I chose-" Lacey was cut off by the sound of the Torchwood car horn

"Run" they yelled and Lacey was left to fall off the steps

"Lacey! Chris time to go!" her dad yelled out the window

"Coming!" Chris yelled and started to run but Lacey pulled him back

"If you tell them I will rip your sketch book into a millon piece got it!" she whispered in his ear, he just nodded and threw his backpack over his shoulder

"Promise" he whispered as he walked up to the car

"Alright Santa Barbar here we come!" Jack yelled into back seat

In the airport Chris cried when he found out that he couldn't sit next to Ianto, Lacey offered her seat and sat next to Jack the ful ride.

"So who where those girls?" he whispered when Chris and Ianto seemed to be asleep

"Just some friends is all" she bit her lip

"Your lying"

"How do you know?" she asked with a roll of her eyes

"Your lip when you lie you bit your lip that's how I know your lying" he sighed and moved in his seat to get confrbile

"Oh...just some girls that I can take" Lacey joked

"Just be careful don't want anyone getting into trouble" he smiled

After that Lacey plugged into her ipod and fell asleep, Jack slipped off the headphone to see what song she was listening to. It was some Counrty song, for a girl who dressed like she was a punk rock star but she had the deepest Counrty roots in anybody Jack had ever meet. When Jack took his team down to Georgia check out some odd rift spikes he found that the damge was small just one family felt the pain. Lacey was only five when the spike crushed everyone in her family but her, Jack and Ianto already had a one year old but she melted their heats so they took her. Jack rubbed off on her maybe a little to much, he baught her a Halloween costume so she could be a rock star and she wouldn't get out of it. She liked the way it looked so Jack baught her some actul clothes that where pertty smilar. But she never lost touch with her Georgia roots with her music. One day Jack was going to take her back their but not today today they had someone to see.


	3. Chapter 3

xxx

Shawn bonced the ball on top of Gus' desk while he waited for him to show up

"Get your feet off my desk Shawn" Gus said not looking up from his paperwork

"Ok I didn't come over to get yelled at for my feet on your desk...I came for some advice" Shawn looked down at the floor and Gus looked up

"Really?" Gus looked at his friend suspiciously Shawn never came to him for advice about anything

"Yes you know everything about the importens of family"

"This isn't about Jules' couisen coming to vistit with his family is it?"

"You know to! Everybody but myself know about this family of her's!" Shawn threw the ball at the window and it almost hit Gus in the head

"Shawn!" he yelled "Well you want my advice...Be careful! If you tell them your a Psychic they will hate you!" Gus shoved Shawn's feet off his desk for the last time before leaving. Shawn thought for a sceond and realized that he was right, so he hopped on his mortercycile and drove home. He looked for something that screamed bold but nice and rich. He fianlly found a brown t-shirt witch he put a suit jacket over and some jeans.

"Here I come" he smiled and grabbed his keys

xxx

Lacey looked up at the hotel and thought it looked like one from the movies

"Nice uh?" Ianto asked her

"S'ok I guess...do they have a pool?"

"Yes they do and if you want we can go and check it out" Jack smiled down at her

"But dad you said we could watch my moive!" Chris whinned behind them

"Well I'm sorry kiddo but maybe your tad could watch it with you-"

"After I call my couisen"

"Yes after that"

They walked up to the room and the first thing Lacey did was pull on her suit while Chris drew in his sketch book

"We'll be back in about an hour" Jack yelled after a bit

"K just hurry back" Ianto said looking at the time

After a bit Chris became bored of drewing in his book, his tad was asleep so he took out his paints and got to work on a forest on the Welshmen's face, He drew a made up magicla forest with beutiful trees and waterfalls and it looked pretty cool when he was done it looked real. Like if you reached out you could feel the tree's. He looked at his work and somebody knocked on the door, thinking it was his dad and his sister he ran to the dumbwighter. He didn't want to get into any trouble, he pulled himself down to the main floor and ran outside just running. The person at the door kept knocking so Ianto was rudly awaken

"Coming" he moaned and let them in, it was just a bell boy

"Nice tatto" he smiled at him and went inside

"Tatto?" Ianto laughed at him and ran to the mirror in horror just as he was about to scream for his son Jack and Lacey came into the room singing some Country song

"Brought to you coudusy of the red white and blue!" Lacey sang as laud as she could to sing over Jack

"Jack!" Ianto yelled from the bathroom and they ran to him

"What?" Jack asked and Ianto turned his face

"This!" he poitned to the drawing, and Lacey just laughed

"It's not funny young lady! It's nice but still he did this while i was sleeping!" Ianto's face became redder the more Lacey laughed

"Where is Chris?" Jack said between snickers

"I..." Ianto's face became a pale color "I don't know I thought he was out there!" Ianto looked at Jack who looked at Lacey who looked back and forth between her parants. Jack told Lacey to watch out for her brother while he and Ianto went to the police station. She did as she told and waited until she looked out the window and saw her brother outside being taken by a tall police officer with black hair and a big smile. She ran to thw fire exit and jumped down to the bottom praying she made it in time so he didn't get into to much trouble. But she was to late...she ran after the car but lost it up at the dock's.


	4. Chapter 4

Lacey stopped to catch her breath she was never going to catch up to him now, she looked around to see where she was. She saw a couple of shops and a building that said "Psych" on the window...she saw a mortercyle and a little blue car. She ran to the car and jumped in through an open window, she pulled back the dashboard and got to work. She remembered when her dad thaught her how to do this

"One dad you'll thank me for this...no no no not that one just this one" Jack handed his six year old a blueish green wire

"Then do I take this one and tie it to the yellow one?" she asked from under the dashboard

"Yes and that should-" he was cut off by the sound of the engine starting

"I did it!" Lacey screamed climbing out and Jack picked her and swung her around a couple of times in a hug

"Yes you did and I'm so proud of you!" he smiled at her

Back in the persent the car started and Lacey drove to the police station. She didn't even turn off the car she just ran in

xxx

Shawn looked out to the parking lot

"Um Gus did you drive today?  
he asked not looking back at his friend

"Of course I did I always do!" he said getting up "Why"

"Well um it's gone"

xxx

Lacey snuck past a couple of officer's before she reached the main area

"O'Hara just get that report done!" a man with salt peper hair yelled and walked past Lacey, she hid under the conter

"I'm on it I just-" she was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing "Hello?" she asked

Lacey snuck past her to the holding cells, she had to get out and fast. She tiptoed to the cell and looked for her little brother he wasn't in a cell he was in a interagation room. She watched as the man with that almost caughter eariler asked his quetions

"What's your name?" Chris just stared at the wall not even looking at the man

"If you don't answer my quetions then we'll have to hand you over to social services is that what you want?" he yelled and then walked away Lacey hit the button on the side wall

"Oi! Didn't I teach you how get away from the cops?" Chris looked up at the glass and smiled she did the same and ran to the door Chris ran up to her and hugged her.

"Lacey! I'm in trouble uh?" he cried into her shirt

"Yep dad and tad are freaking out! You can really paint though" she smiled and lead her little brother to the door

"So how'd you get here so fast?" he asked her in a low whisper as they snuck past the cop that brought Chris in

"Um...well" they ran to where the blue car had been parked

"What?"

"I barrowed a car but we need a new one cause looks like they came back for it"

"You stole a car you mean?"

The salt peper cop was yelling at a man with brown shaggy hair and some bald black guy with keys in his hands

"No I was gonna give it back...there that red one" she jumped into the open window

"But that's a detectieves car!" Chris winned

"So..." Lacey pulled out the dashboard

"Lacey hurry! That guy that was yelling at those guys is coming our way" he jumped into the passenger seat

"I've almost...got...it" she pulled the wire and started the car the man yelled at them with his gun in the air

"LACEY!" Chris yelled ducking down and she hit the gas

xxx

Shawn watched the kids drove away in Lassy's car

"Stay here!" he yelled and ran to another police car

"Did you see that? That was so cool" Shawn smiled and Gus just hopped in his car

"Shawn!" He heard Juiles yell for him

"Yes?" he smiled and turned

"I need your help with something!" she pulled him to her car

"Where are we going?" he asked her

"To your office for a meeting"

"Who with?" he smiled

"Somebody who's vary important to me they've lost their kids in the city"


	5. Chapter 5

Shawn watched as Juilet paced back the window

"They should be here by now" she kept whispering

"Ok so who am I meeting?" Shawn toshed the ball back into the air

"My couisen remember we were goning to eat dinner at my place" she pushed his feet off of his desk

"Right"-He put his hand to his head-"Ianto right? Ianto Jones?"

"Shawn I'm only here because your the only person I can think of to help find his kids! You sholve so many cases sholve this one plaese for me!" she begged

"Hey I'll find them I mean there just kid's right how hard could it be?" he smiled and laughed a bit

Jack knocked on the Psych door

"Coming!" Julies yelled and ran for the door

She opened it and saw Jack with Ianto behind him he looked like he'd been crying

"Oh! Nice to see you again Jack" she hugged him and htne ran for her cousin he cried into her arms

Jack walked inside where Shawn was sitting, Shawn held back a snicker. The guy was dressed like a World War 2 soldier

"Captain Jack Harkness" he stuck out his hand "But you can call me Jack"

"Um Shawn" he shook it "Shawn Spencer"

"Right well now we're looking for both the kid's" Ianto said from behind Jack, he sat down on the couch

"What I thought it was just Chris?" Juleles sat down next to him

"Yeah well his older sister decied to be a hero and now we can't find her" Jack said leaning aginst Gus' desk and then Gus walked in from the front door

"Shawn you'll never belevie this! Lassy car-" he was cut by the room full of people "Shawn who are they?"

"Um their Jules family from um...Whales" he smiled and lead Gus off to the front desk "Ok they can't hear us go" Shawn crossed his arms

"Well Lassy's car was robbed by some kid's and now their chasing them all over town!"

Shawn thought for a second then ran to the window, Lassy's car pulled into the car park. He smiled and ran for the door,

"Shawn what are you doing?" Gus asked

"Tell them to come quick!" he ran out the door

xxx

"Ok Lacey let's go home now!" Chris jumped out of the car

"No way we can't go back now we've got to find a place to hide!" she pulled him back in

"Look Lacey I tried and I just wanna go home" he whinned

"Chris! Ok ok I've got an idea!" she looked up at the buliding

A cute guy ran out yelling for them to get out of the car

"LACEY!" Chris whinned

"I see him!" Lacey opened the door stuffed the gun from the dashbroad in her pocket ran to the back alliy

"Chris come on!" she yelled and jumped into a an open window

xxx

Lassy saw his car parked outside Psych and knew that Spencer had something to do with it

"Mcnab pull over!" he yelled and loaded his gun


End file.
